<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rule of 3's by kibbles_n_kat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092631">Rule of 3's</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibbles_n_kat/pseuds/kibbles_n_kat'>kibbles_n_kat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Mobtale (Undertale), F/M, Might get steamy, My First Fanfic, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Reader Is Not Chara (Undertale), Reader Is Not Frisk (Undertale), Slow Burn, Work In Progress, betta - Freeform, gotta love the skelebros, love comments, might get pretty dark, whos it gonna be?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 21:49:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,320</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kibbles_n_kat/pseuds/kibbles_n_kat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>You spend your days reading and making deliveries for your carrier job, life is pretty normal. Weeeell, that's until you meet some well dressed skeletons under..... uncomfortable circumstances. But that's alright! You'll work hard to make up for past mistakes. Relationships may grow although, someone might get a little "handsy" in the future. Welcome to my very first fan fic, but certainly not the last ;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Drip, drip, drip....</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi there! This is Kibbles annnnnnd this is my first fan fic, I'm super excited to put myself out there!<br/>I do love constructive criticism but this is in betta, so be kind!</p><p>Enjoy~ </p><p>^___^<br/>=^.^=  ~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>BANG<br/>
BANG </p><p>BANG</p><p>three shots, threes, always threes, stupid fucking number, and then silence.</p><p>no please, no no no no...</p><p>drip</p><p>drip</p><p>drip</p><p>The red blood dripping away from your dead brother's hand into a puddle of water underneath, swirls of thick red blood in the dirty puddle is what mesmerizes you. You can't look away. Looking up you see your brother draped across the landing of the emergency stairs like a marionette with its strings cut. One arm hanging off the edge with a red hole in it leaking out the steady red stream down off his hand. </p><p>There's another hole, right where his eye should be, its red and yet full of darkness. Swallowing up all light that nears it like a black hole threatening to rip all away and turn it into nothingness...</p><p>Your voice, the only thing that seems to overpower the consuming weight of pain, closing your eyes you felt the friction of noise pass over your throat.</p><p>A guttural wail slipped off your lips as you fling yourself up to the cry of your alarm clock. You gasp and look to the old and weathered alarm clock currently complaining to be shut off. While letting out another shuddering breath you click its switch and stumble out of bed and try not to trip over stacks of books when making it over to the kitchen. Small was a bit understated when describing your place, but it was cozy. With a tiny bathroom off to the side and one communal room, making up kitchen, living and bedroom, separated by a curtain dividing the bed from the rest. One good thing about this morning is you didn't have far walk to start the coffee maker. As the coffee maker sizzled and popped you lean over and rummage into a bag on the counter pulling out a croissant. You smile widely as you bury your teeth into the buttery pastry, you can't help but to let out a satisfied Mmmmm~. Living space options really weren't that plentiful but that didn't mean your food options had to be, the new bakery downtown was proving to be really good. After pouring a coffee and rummaging once again into the paper bag, you look down and to your delight pull out a chocolate one this time. another smile slides across your face as you turn to place your coffee down and flop onto a small love seat. You pick up the novel you started yesterday while licking off the final traces of the treat off your fingers. Maybe just one chapter...</p><p>Looking at the clock you let out a cuss, shove a bookmark into your book and throw back the rest of your coffee. Digging into a basket of clean clothes you end up grabbing some jeans, a black shirt and a hooded sweatshirt, it was getting to be fall and now you at least look like you have a reason to wear a hood. Being as tall as you are, standing at 6 foot 2, dresses always seemed to feel too short. Not that you really had a reason to wear one in the last few years. You put on your shoes, bag, and tuck away your shoulder length hair onto your hat, lock the door and wander down the quiet hallway out of the apartment.</p><p>There were two things that always brought you joy, the first was a good book and the second, your bike, it was even better that your job had to do with riding said bike. Delivering packages and messages was a pretty good gig, your boss was pretty flexible so the morning shift was all yours, pedaling through the quiet streets before the sun rose was always soothing. Drifting along with a bag full of deliveries you rode towards the far side of today's delivery route. As the sun began to just began to rise you climbed the steps and knocked on the first door of the day.</p><p>The day was going pretty smoothly, and it seemed that Ms Freedies name was next on your list. You didn't dislike her, but talking with her seemed to always hurt a little, for someone chatty she was a pretty melancholy person by nature. You let out a sigh, you don't mind much, but it was hard work talking with her and with todays dream you were pretty mentally tired. Not too many people know you personally on the job, you dress up as a guy during deliveries for one reason, it was for safety. Weeeeell, at first but it did come with other conveniences, no one hits on you for one. Not that that happens much, if they do it's never smooth once they notice they're eye level with your bust. You inhale and exhale to calm your heart when you get nearer to Ms Freedies house. You press the button for the high pitched bell and holler "Package delivery!" the door eventually opens to reveal a small but straight backed old woman who's silver hair is pulled back tightly into a bun. </p><p>"Oh y/n my dear! How are you?" She says craning up her neck to look to you.<br/>
You smile down to the kind woman. "I'm well Ms Freedie, I have a package for you." You tell her handing a clipboard to her.<br/>
"So you do dear!" She replies as she takes it from you and slowly signs. "It's from my sister, she was telling me about a new perfume shoppe that had opened up near her and she knows I just adore lavender, so I... Oh! Come in dear I'll start some tea..."<br/>
You chuckle. "No, no that's alright," you chuckle as you reach out for the clipboard. "I'm still on the clock, here you are..." You tell her exchanging the parcel for the clipboard. "Thank you though, perhaps another time." You state tipping your hat to her while stepping away.<br/>
"Alright, but do take care, you've always pushed yourself so hard, especially since your brother's passing. He was such a good lad, such a shame to have him die at such a young age. I really do worry about you being all by yourself."</p><p>You flinch at the reminder that he's gone. Your throat tenses up and your stomach tosses and turns as your dream replays in your mind. You take a calming breath as you smile to the woman. "Thank you for the concern Ms Freedie but I'm doing well, I'll see you later."  You wave and turn away hiding your face with the brim of your hat in case some unwanted water works start. You weren't sure if she noticed your pained face but you turned towards your bike and continued on anyways.</p><p>By the time you reached the last place on your list you were calmed down, the address was in the much poorer area which meant more dangerous, nothing says easy picking like a blubbering girl or boy, for that matter. You chain up your bike and travel up the steps to the front of a tall dilapidated apartment complex. You notice only a couple of windows still had glass in them, the rest were boarded up or covered. You take a deep breath and hurry up the steps to the third floor. you look for 5c but notice its technically the third door down the one side. Third floor, door #3... STOP THAT. You scold yourself, you kick yourself over the bad habit. </p><p>Its 5c, nothing more, nothing less. You paste on a smile and knock on the solid door. The door opens and you look down to a pretty and petite woman with a young child hiding behind her skirts looking up at you. "Package for Ms Cowrey." You state to her as you pull out a neatly wrapped parcel and clipboard. Her face relaxes into relief and smiles to you taking the board to sign. You smile back you her as you exchange items. "Thank you and have a good day mam." Tipping your hat to her. She nods her head and closes the door as you leave. </p><p>You put on your hood and begin walking down the stairs only to realize your heart rate slowing down, it didn't even don on you that it was racing. </p><p>You walk up to your bike and sigh, thank god its still there. Like you with your hat and hoodie the bike too had a disguise, even though the frame was rusted and only a few flecks of the blue it used to be remained. It didn't appear to be much, but a closer look would have you see how well cared for the breaks and gears were, appearances are only the surface, your brother had said that whenever you called him a womanizer. He never got mad only defending himself by winking and declaring he was only into women who are pretty on the inside. He was always such a corn ball, no wonder women loved him. Your smiling by the time you're done unlocking the heavy chain when suddenly your thoughts were cut short by a higher pitched and yet booming voice.</p><p>"BE CAREFUL BROTHER!!" Your head whips up to see a pair of quite well dressed skeletons across the street moving boxes into a van.  One was pretty big but the other one has to be at least 9 feet tall! You've seen monsters around before, even delivered packages to some, but what made your heart race was there was another, there was 3 of them. Your third 3. You cant do this, you have to leave. Your stomach flutters and turns, panic reaches your limps and you begin to tremble. It's been a while since you've had three 3's, you're ill prepared. The large chain slips out of your fingers and hits the ground with a loud clatter. Loud enough for a three to look over to you.</p><p>NO NO NO NO... I cant do this, panic makes your stomach heave again. You feel your heart pound the inside of your rib cage as you kick up you leg and jump onto your bike leaving the chain were it was as you begin pedaling away.</p><p>Suddenly you feel something grasp a handful of hood with some hair along with it tearing you off your still moving bike. Your breath hitched from the pain and it was in between these breaths when you notice the feeling of complete stillness only to be torn away to feeling as though your whole body had slammed onto a wall and then thrown back into the place you started. You gasped and blink away tears as you land onto the ground. Only to hear something clatter to the ground in the distance. Your head is then yanked back by your hood and hair, making your face turn and look upwards. As the painful tears that had once filled your eyes slide down your cheek your vision is filled with a large smiling skeletons face, black holes with red dots burning onto yours. Dan, he has Dan's eyes.</p><p>"Heya kid, what's the rush?"<br/>
You yelp in reply, slamming your eyes shut until it hurts. Your stomach flips as the adrenaline filled panic still courses through your veins. "I asked you a question punk..." Your hood and hair are jostled in his grasp making you sober up a little. Once again you gasp in reply. "I'm not askin' again kid." You let out a shuddered breath. "I'm sorry sir, I had a m-momment there," You stutter, "all my fault really, I'm r-really sorry." You manage to reply with your eyes still closed. "An apology without lookin me in the eye? Can't say you're makin' me believe ya." Hot tears slide down your face from the pain, what you did was pretty rude, but his reaction wasn't any better! But you did start it... There we go, rational thoughts, he's just a monster who just got gawked at, take a breath, be sincere and apologize. You take a breath and slowly open your eyes. Looking to his red pupils rather then the darkness surrounding them. "I'm sorry sir, it was..." "Sorry huh? Makin' it pretty fuckkin' hard to believe, you little..."</p><p>"Sans..." The hulking skeleton looks up to the second tallest skeleton and lets out a huff. You're tossed backwards roughly by the release of your hood onto your back, making your hat and hood fall away. Your hair ends up spilling into your face, which you quickly brush to the side along with your tears. After a long silence a burst of laughter makes you jump. </p><p>"HAHAHAHAHA!! A dame? No wonder you were cryin' so much!" The skeleton continues to laugh pretty hard at you holding his sides as if in stitches, making your cheeks burn. You wipe your eyes some more and glare at the laughing skeleton, its normal to cry when you're scared or sad, what's his problem. You're thoughts are interrupted by the middle tallest skeleton monster stepping forward, you can't help but to look up at the tall creature clad in the well tailored suit as he stares down at you. It's an odd sensation since you were usually one of the tallest in the room. He's more than a foot and a half taller than you and his face has interesting cracks on it leading from his eyes. His mouth made of sharp toothy scowl. His pupils are purple in colour but are not as narrowed as the other ones which feels a bit easier to look at. </p><p>"Human. Why did you run away?" His speech firm and without sway, but with a bit of deep scratchiness to it. You hang your head in shame. "It's hard to explain but I... I have a problem with the number three, I was having a rough day and when I saw that there was 3 of you and I guess I just hit my limit. It was rude of me to run at the sight of you like that, I'm not a racist, I have a few monster customers actually, I..." You realize your looking up at the skeleton pleadingly and his stare burns right through you. It dons on you that your just spouting excuses, and that won't do. You're just acting like you actually are scared of him, the thing you're trying to apologize about. Your cheeks burn again, you look down and let out a shuddering sigh of embarrassment shaking your head as you help yourself up. The purple eyed monster continues to look at you as as you get up off the ground and face him. </p><p>"I'm sorry sir, please let me try that again. My name is y/n and I'm sorry for the way I acted, it was very rude and it was no ones fault but my own." You look him in the eye and wait for his response. His eye lights seem to flicker for a second, but quickly narrow as he inspects you. After a moment he finally takes his eyes from you and relaxes his posture. "What kind of monster customers?" He asks taking a moment for you to realize what he's talking about. "Oh yes. I deliver packages and such, I..." You look around but don't see your bike and bag. You look around more only to realize you were on the other side of the road. Weird. "I have a flier for my agency let me just grab my..." His long arm stretches out and bars you from crossing.</p><p>"Papyrus, if you would." The tallest moves with a sudden jerk and is across the street picking up your bike and bag with ease in 4 long steps and back in seconds holding your bike and bag effortlessly, you look up to him noticing only 1 scowling orange eye light to stare back at you. The other eye is adorned with a deep scratch across it. You smile and thank him but you can't help but to jump at the loudness of his reply. "IT WAS NOTHING FOR THE GREAT PAPYRUS. FOR SUCH A TRIVIAL MATTER THANKS ARE NOT NESSARY." You smile at his candidness and take your bag to rummage for a flier to hand to the purple eyed skeleton. As you hand it over to him you notice there's a hole in his hand, you dare not stare, instead you you draw your eyes back up to him. Altogether they have 5 eyelights you think, there we go, that feels better. </p><p>As he inspects the paper his scowl slides into a large jack o lantern smile. "You deliver telegrams as well?" "Yes sir." You reply dutifully. "I see." He brings his long hole ornamented hand up to his chin and ponders then turns back to you. "My brothers and I have always believed actions speak louder than words, don't you agree?" You nod your head in agreeance. "Good, you seek forgiveness so I think a show of good will is in order. Now, I might be in need of your services. I'll heed your aversion to 3's so just 2 deliveries free of charge seems reasonable. What say you?" You nod your head and smile. "Very reasonable sir." The skeleton smiles back to you putting his long fingered hand out for a handshake. You reciprocate. "No need for sir or Mr." He continues patting you on the shoulder. "Just Wing Dings or Dings will do. These are my little brothers." Swinging an outreached arm to the lean and tall skeleton. "This is Papyrus." Then pointing to the shorter but much more stout one. "And Sans." </p><p>You pause for a moment. "Nice to meet you... Wing Dings, Papyrus, and Sans." You repeat as to not forget. This action is met with a scowl and a passive smile from the other two but a grin from Wing Dings. "Miss y/n, am I correct?" "Yes. y/n Jones." "Alright Ms Jones, I'll be in contact with your place of employment later this week, I'll leave it to you to explain the arrangement. Sound good?" You nod your head politely. "Good. I'll leave you to it then." He then motions to your bike which had been standing off to the side where Papyrus had placed it. Funnily enough your dropped chain hung from the handle bar. You thank Wing Dings once again before picking up your hat, putting it on and pedaling away. Parting ways felt awkward, so you decide to not look back, but to not pedal away too quickly as well. You turn the corner and head towards downtown, gotta go drop of your signatures off to the office, might as well talk to the boss while there.      </p><p>~ ~ ~ </p><p>Wing Dings pov:</p><p>Before you can tell Sans to grab the suspicious human he's back where he was with the lad on the ground by the scruff. It's almost embarrassing to watch the  human try to apologize so tearfully shaking with fright, but Sans looks livid, we're not going to get an answer out of it if this keeps up. You try to take over the conversation, but suddenly interrupted by Sans howling with laughter, you look over to Papyrus but he only looks unamused. What does he mean dame? Ah I see, it was a female. Sans and Papyrus are a bit soft on women so this makes things easier. You let out a sigh of relief. Enough of this nonsense. You step forward to get an answer as to why they tried to run away like that, if they were a spy it must have been a human who sent them, no monster in their right mind would send a human with a light blue coloured soul like that, if they are, it'll be easy to have them spill any intel with their sole made up with that much sincerity. Instead they begin to talk about a fear of the number 3 which was compelling in itself if the story was true.  You've read many books on the mind and experience had shown you it can be fractured in many ways, but that interest was quickly snuffed out by it's sudden prattling. You let it continue seeing if it would divulge any useful info, but fascinatingly enough the girl seems to have the ware with all to realize this, they continue their compelling streak as they stand up and take full responsibility for their behavior. Your soul seems to tighten as you watch their soul brighten and flicker at the edges. Interesting. They might be useful after all. </p><p>~ ~ ~ </p><p>Sans pov:</p><p>What the HELL was that?! It's been a while since a human has run away from you like that, or at least one you haven't even threatened! You grab them by the hood and teleport them back to the front of the warehouse. Freakin' out like that, the gull of this little bastard. Mabie they're coked out? Still, no excuse. You try to get some answers but Dings interrupts, whatever... You toss em back out of frustration when lo and behold you see the funniest shit you've seen in a while. A frikkin' Amazonian, a cry baby Amazonian, bitch must be just a bit shorter than you, what the hell is that about, you can't say your mad much after a laugh like that AND the little bugger still has the balls to be glarin' at you, just too rich. She seems like too much of a kook but your bro seems to have a plan for em. Frikkin' guy always has a plan, might as well leave dealin' with shorty to Dings.  </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Papyrus pov:</p><p>That human is not too bright, human sus....</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Special delivery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You're home, finally. You throw your bag onto your love seat and flop onto your bed. Man what a bad day... Who am I kidding. I made my day a bad day. Your deliveries we're going really smoothly, well, until you freaked out... They should lock you up into the loony bin. You groan at the thought and roll over. When you got back to the office and explained the situation to the boss he seemed pretty concerned and I guess for a good reason. Strangers demanding favors, but you acted pretty damn rude and you were prepared to take responsibility. </p><p>You think for a moment, with suits that fancy they must be pretty business minded. It was odd that they were loading boxes in suits that nice but good help is hard to find, everyone has their own story, maybe the workers flaked. It's not a far stretch to believe that someone would quit when they find out they're working for or with a monster. Heck you take on extra deliveries for that reason. Not that you mind at all really, looking back one of your most note worthy deliveries was to a monster, it was a couple of years ago now that you think about it. It was to a cute brown bunny monster, you remember knocking on her door only to have it open letting a dozen young bunny monsters out. By the end of it you were helping their poor mother corral them up. "Man they were soooo stinkin' cute!!" You say outwardly burying your face into your pillow. And the candied carrots she gave you as thank you? Amazing. How could anyone hate monsters after encountering something like that. You stretch out and turn to your side. I'm glad it worked out you decide as you reflect back to the skeletons. You'll be weary of the shorter one with a temper is all, Sans was his name I think, oh! You sit up and grab your note pad and a pen. Sans, red eyes and shortest in stature and in temper. You laugh at your own joke and continue. Wingdings, purple eyes and middle tallest, annnnnd Pap... Papyrus! The tall one, orange eye.  </p><p>"There!" You state as you finish jotting down the names in your journal, forgetting their names after freaking out at them, that would make you the worst of the worst. You laugh a bit of embarrassment off. You then turn and grab your other notebook with a frown. Time to write todays incidents down. Writing down your mistakes helped you understand how you might have hurt others and learn how to not do it again, it also made it a little easier to forgive yourself for doing so. It was your brothers idea. When you were young, one day you had run up to him bawling your eyes out, telling him about how all the girls in class told you that they didn't like you. Your head always seemed to be in the clouds and it was hard to understand others. You both worked together with going over situations that made you feel regretful and you worked from there. It's been a long time since you've picked up this book but felt better when you were done writing. You glance over to your alarm clock only to notice its 6 in the afternoon. Your stomach screams at you from the realization of this. You did only eat two croissants today. Welp! All the better because today was payday and that means something extra special for dinner. y/n threw on her coat and headed out with a smile on her face.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>"I DONT SEE WHY WE'RE EVEN TOLERATING THAT HUMANS PRESENCE BROTHER!" Papyrus loudly growls as he follows his brother into the house slamming the door behind him. "THEYRE CLEARLY NOT THAT BRIGHT." Wingdings flops to the couch wincing at the volume of "passion" in his brothers voice. "The more humans on our side the better..." "THAT ONE IS FAR TOO COWARDLY TO BE OF ANY USE." Papyrus continues staring down at his brother with a furrowed brow. "Papyrus, all humans have different kinds of uses and their own types of connections. It's easy enough to keep politicians and hired guns on our side, but what we need is more of them who get along with the masses. Someone to vouch for us to create those connections." Before Papyrus could reply Wingdings raises his hand and continues. "That is enough for tonight..." There is a pause. "Sans." Wingdings calls while turning his head.</p><p>Sans freezes in the kitchen with the fridge open and a bottle of mustard in hand. "BROTHER! AT LEAST COME THROUGH THE DOOR WHEN YOU GET HOME." Papyrus hollers as he storms over to his other brother. Sans shrugs closing the fridge. "I couldn't mustard up the courage to interrupt." "SANS!" Papyrus screeches while ripping the bottle of mustard from his older brothers hand. Grinning ear to ear sans continues, "Sorry bro, can't talk, gotta go ketchup with wings with some intel. I know how he relishes -erk- details..." by the end of his sentence Papyrus already had Sans by the collar. Both staring each other in the eye waiting for someone to relent. Wingdings sighs once again and doesn't even bother to look back as he gets up to go upstairs. "Enough. Papyrus let go of Sans, Sans, in my office. </p><p>By the time Wings had closed his door Sans was leaning against the wall in his room. "So?" Wingdings inquires. Sans snickers to himself. "Can't say I have much to tell, she went straight to her works office, was home fer a bit, got some take out from a local ma and pa's and went home fer the night. Nothin' real special bout her place, 'sept she does keep a shit ton of journals, didn't get much of a look, kids a weird bird but wassn't lyin'." Wingdings smiles and sits down on a weathered love seat. Sans continues, "I gotta say bro, pap might be onta something there, honesty ain't really a virtue in our biz." Wingdings leans back and turns his head to his brother. "Tell me Sans, what do you think when you got a look at her soul?" Sans smile lowers a smidge in thought. "Soft, or unassuming perhaps?" dings continues, "It would be like hiding something in plain sight, a monster takes one look at her soul they would feel the same assumptions. How could that not be useful?" Sans begins to chuckle and raises his hands up in defeat. "Alright, alright bro, ya got me. So what do ya need?" Wingdings leans forward. "Just because she's honest doesn't mean she's trustworthy. I think a test is in order. In a couple days time I will have her do a delivery for me, and you will tail her. When she runs into trouble I want you to watch how she reacts." "When?" Sans inquires. "Yes, when." Wingdings continues. "If she is infirm then let the assailants kill her, I have no use for useless pawns. If she is anything other then a weak coward then save her." Wingdings leans back and resumes. "Doing this will also add to her debt to us." Sans lets out a sigh and scratches his skull. "Alright bro, if that's everything then I'll leave ya to it." Wingdings nods his head and Sans's form seems to sizzle away in a haze of red smoke.  </p><p>Wingdings reflects on the day while rolling the folded flier in between his fingers. It's been a long time since his days had been interesting. Gathering knowledge had always been his forte. When he was young science had always been a passion but not very profitable or safe apparently. He flexes his hands at the memory. The weak always seem to be at war with each other and if they can get a leg up on the other they will stop at nothing to grasp it.  Something he had learned that day was that knowledge is power to only those who know how to weld it. But over time he found most motivations were the same, that was at least one thing humans and monsters had in common. So it was nice to have a minor shake up to his routine.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>You smile as you walk through the office doors to work. "Hey Mary, how's it going?" you inquire as you stride up to the front desk. Mary the front secretary looks up to you through her thick glasses. "Oh! Y/n, I'm good." Mary rummages around on her messy desk until she finds what she was looking for. "I have a message for you. Here you are. It's from a guy called.... Wingdings? He wants you to pick up a package for delivery at 2pm today after your shift, here's the address." You take the clipboard with a note attached to it. "Thanks, I already talked to boss, just doc the job from my pay." Mary looks up to you and nods her head. "Sure thing, stay safe out there." She says while jotting a note to herself on a note filled pad in front of her. "Thanks." you tell her. "I'll be a bit late today so I'll see you tomorrow." Mary replies to you with a nod. You take a deep breath and grab the bag of letters and packages off a hook and start your day. You hop onto your bike and begin to pedal along enjoying the sunrise.</p><p>Crap... You're a little early, you hope that it's alright. Since the address is at the same warehouse as last time it was pretty easy to find. You lock up your bike, pull off your hood and knock on the front door. "Hello? It's y/n, I'm here to pick up a package." The door is opened for you immediately. You slowly walk in and look up only to see its the orange eyed skeleton and he's scowling down at you. You don't blame him, you need to start off on a better foot this time, return their forgiveness with respect you instruct yourself. "Thank you Mr. Papyrus." Your greeting is met by a flickering eyelight in surprise and then a continued skeptical scowl. They don't have very many facial tells you note, but their eyes are pretty expressive. </p><p>"HUMAN." The loudness in his voice makes you jump. "REMEMBER THIS, ONE AS GREAT AS I DOES NOT LIKE TO REPEAT HIMSELF. WITH SUCH TRIVIAL ACTIONS THANKS ARE UNNESSARY." His volume and sharp words were very jarring but you can't help but smile at his earnestness. You once knew an old man who had the same tone of speech, although it wasn't as... bold. Most people thought he was just a crotchety old man but in time you had learned that he felt it was just a waste of time mincing words. You really missed him and his honesty. "I will remember that." you reply. "SEE THAT YOU DO HUMAN. THIS WAY." He closes the door behind you and walks down the hallway at a pace you barely keep up with at a trotting stride. You almost bump into him as he stops abruptly at a door. He then calls with a knock loud enough to wake the dead. "BROTHER, THE DELIVERY HUMAN IS HERE." You hear a deep and mildly raspy voice permeate through the door. "Come in y/n, you're right on time." Papyrus then reaches his long arm past you and opens the door. You smile to him as you walk into the office. </p><p>As you take steps toward the desk by the window the door is slammed behind you making you jump again. Wingdings lets out a sigh and gestures to a chair in front of the desk. "I apologize for my brother, he can come off a bit, strong." You grin and shake your head. "No that's alright, his volume startles me sometimes but I admire his earnestness." You feel a bit uncomfortable as he studies you but you continue to smile and take it in strides. His eyelights dim as he leans forward and rests his chin on his laced together hands. "I see, that's good to hear then." Wingdings stands up and walks over to the corner filled with stacks of boxes. "I want you to deliver this for me, it's a thank you gift for a business associate." He then retrieves some flowers and a medium sized parcel placing them on his desk. He lives in a higher end area, one where they aren't as welcoming to monsters as one would like. I'd also like you to read this thank you note to him and his wife as well." He then hands you a note with an address and some pleasantries written on it. You take it and read it over. "Come back when the job is complete." "Sure thing." you reply, "Anything else?" He sits back down. "No, that will be all for now, thank you." You glance over the address again before putting the note in your pocket and grab the parcel and flowers. "I'll be off then." </p><p>You nod your head to him and go to open the door to the office only for it to be ripped from your hand and swing open. You yelp while letting go of the handle and instinctively look up. There looking down at you is a familiar scowl. "Papyrus," Wingdings chimes in, "can you lead miss y/n to the front?" "OF COURSE BROTHER. COME HUMAN." Without a moments pause Papyrus about faces and is leading you to the front at his usual breakneck speed. You giggle to yourself imagining a race between your bike and papyrus. Who would be faster you think. You just about jump out of your skin when Papyrus whips around to look at you. "WHAT IS SO FUNNY HUMAN?" You can't help but to stammer and blush. "I-uh... was just thinking of how fast you are, I'm not even sure I'd be able to keep up even on my bike." You look up to him once more and are overjoyed to see his permanent scowl shift to a smug smile. "I AGREE WITH YOU HUMAN, MY SPEED IS QUITE IMPRESSIVE. ONE SUCH AS YOU COULD NEVER KEEP UP. NYEH HEH HEH!!" His laugh is so loud an boisterous you cant help but to grin ear to ear and nod your head in agreeance. "NOW HURRY UP HUMAN, WE CAN DISCUSS MY GREATNESS LATER." you continue to smile as you chase after the now faster paced skeleton down the hall way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Another chapter done! I think I'm startin to get into my groove.<br/>Thanks for reading!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Service with a Smile</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You're off to deliver a package for the skelebros. Hope it goes smoothly for once....</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You continue to smile as you walk down the road with parcel and flowers in hand. It's too big to fit in your bag but not too heavy that you can't carry it, so you opt to walk. The neighborhood you have to go to is across town but with a couple of shortcuts you'll be there in no time. You look up to the sky and notice overcast starting to roll in, could be rain later tonight. You decide to quicken your pace as you walk through the afternoon crowd.    </p><p>You smile and trot along as you enter yet another side ally along your route, when suddenly your attention is drawn away. "HEY!" A gruff voice calls to you making you turn. "Hand over the goods and you might not get hurt lad." One grungy man hollers to you with knife in hand, you turn back to leave but there's another on the other side of the ally blocking your exit. Stupid, stupid, stupid! You scold yourself, you got cocky since it was midday. Your gut tightens as you look down to the parcel with a bouquet of flowers tied to it that were entrusted to you and let out a sigh. You clear your throat dropping your voice a couple of octaves making your voice deeper and yet friendly. "I'm sorry gents, it's a gift for me mum, but here..." you casually shift the package to one side and slide your wallet out of your pocket with your other hand making sure to keep an eye on both men. "Now I don't want any trouble, will this do instead?" You brandish the not too meagre contents of the wallet, and offer it to the weapon wielding man. </p><p>He scoffs at you. "Not in the mood for bargaining lad, we'll be taking them both." He flashes a toothless grin and lunges at you. Instinct kicks in as you inhale and crouch into a prepared stance. At the moment he extends his arm you weave under it to the left and jab him straight into the throat with your wallet wielding hand, which hurts pretty badly, but slowing is out of the question. You run past him as he drops his knife to grasp at his throat. Not stopping to glance back, you run as fast as you can to get out of the ally. </p><p>Just as you make it towards the end, you see something that makes your heart drop and you go cold all over. A third man walks into the way blocking your path. You slow to a stop. There's three of them. Your legs and hands begin to shake. The third man smiles and brandishes a knife similar to the first mugger. You begin to have flash backs of the day your brother died making adrenaline course through your veins so fast it almost hurts. Yet you stand still in fear. The knife wielding third man walks closer to you raising his weapon up to your throat. You can't move. The other two must have recovered from their shock because they were now behind you. "Where ya goin' in such a hurry lad?" As soon as his words leave his lips he begins to smile wickedly. "My mistake. I mean LASS." You hear the first mugger roughly coughing in laughter behind you. "Ya fukkin' kiddin me?" The third laughs and shakes his head while still holding the knife to your throat. "Scouts honor." He grabs you by the collar and tears you down to your knees. You're reminded of the package you still clutch onto as it digs into your ribs. it might have been painful but also helps steady your sporadic breathing a bit. "I wonder what a tall bitch like you tastes like." The third man sneers and he lick his dry lips at you. The knife bites into your throat a bit more making your eyes tear up. Your heart continues to race in fear as you hear the others heavy footsteps come up behind you.</p><p>"What the fuck?" The third man utters. You look up to his to see him looking behind you in stark fear. He removes the knife from you throat and points it at someone behind you. You can't help but to turn your head to see, but when you look there's no one there, the other two muggers included. There's a gasp from what you guess is the third assailant but when you turn back he's gone as well. You shakily get up to your feet and glance around. There's no one there. You run towards the exit of the ally way and peer back to see that there's still no one there. You realize you shouldn't push your luck and continue on your path as you rush off to finish your delivery. </p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Sans Pov</p><p>You almost laugh out of surprise in spite of yourself as you watch her dodge, deflect and race off with ease from the knife wielding half-wit. Where the hell did she learn that you ask yourself. You notice another goon show up to the party. This makes your grin widen in anticipation. </p><p>... But nothing happens. Her fast and long stride slows to a stop, making you grind your teeth in frustration. What the... HELL?! You scream in you head, it was just gettin' good too! Why did she stop? You wonder to yourself, she could've ran right past him if she tried hard enough. You find yourself kinda really pissed about not being able to see more of that jack-rabbit shit she had. You growl in anger as your attention is drawn back to the scuffle, she's surrounded and thrown to the ground. Then it dons on you, there's 3 of them. You snarl and face palm. You start to fume as you realize how much of a problem she really did have. Before you even realize it, your porting over to save the dumbass. Your anger subsides a little as you watch the goon in front of you shiver and shake as he watches you port in and out with his buddies. You time it just right and grab him just as string bean turns her head. </p><p>You can't help but to laugh your ass off as soon as you get back to the much more secluded ally a few block over with the third guy in tow. Probably scared the pants offa' her, you think to yourself while wiping a tear away. You look up and see that the bastards are making a break for it. Well, not like they have much of chance to, you think as you materialize a good sized bone knife into your hand. You begin to laugh again and think to yourself about how lively it might become if the bean pole sticks around.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Change of pov</p><p>You wait until the door closes behind you before you let out a sigh. To your relief Mr and Mrs Williams were a kind and welcoming couple and the delivery went off without a hitch. With a huff to pump yourself up you are on your way back to the skeleton brothers warehouse. You'll be going the long way this time, you're not dumb enough to tempt the fates twice.</p><p>When you make it back to the warehouse the sky is dark and heavy with rain ready to pour. After locking up your bike you knock at the front door, but no one answers. So you try again, now even louder. But there's still no reply. Just when you begin to weigh whether or not you should enter a deep voice startles you. "So are ya goin' in or not?" You whip around and realize that it's Sans, the middle brother. You step aside and stutter out an apology. It was still really hard to talk to him after what happened last time you saw him. In reply he lets out a huff and pushes past you letting himself in. You stand there not sure what to do once again when he growls to you in annoyance. "Well? Ya commin'?" "Uh, yes, sorry." You manage to reply and chase after him. Papyrus might be loud but he's definitely way less scary than Sans you decide. He leads you to Wingdings office and stands to the side waiting for you to knock. You nervously raise you hand to knock when Sans begins to speak to you again. "Ya know... This morning I woke up with a tap on the door. The plumber thinks he's pretty funny." </p><p>You look to him and blink a couple of times until you realize that he had just told a joke. A pretty bad one. The ridiculousness of it makes you snicker, which turns into a full out giggle. You just about jump out of your skin as the door in front of you swings open. You step back to notice Wingdings is staring at you both with a puzzled look on his face. Before anyone can say anything Sans pipes up. "Sorry bro, was just tellin' stretch here a joke or two. Wingdings turns around and sighs letting you in as he walks to his desk. "That's fine Sans but I truly hope it's not that ground beef one." Sans walks over to the corner and puts his hands into his pockets. "Ah come on bro, that one's a classic! Gotta milk it for all its worth." Wingdings chuckles to himself while sitting and you yourself can't help but to grin. "Now Y/n, how did the delivery go?" You look up to Wingdings and go into work mode. "Mr and Mrs Williams were both really pleased with the gift and Mr Williams wanted me to tell you personally that he looks forward to future business with you." Wingdings nods his head and begins to look over some paperwork. "Excellent, anything else?" You shift your weight from one foot to the other and look up. "I did run into a little trouble along the way, but it all worked out in the end." Wingdings looks up from his papers and looks at you with his unblinking eyes. "Hmmmm, well that's good to hear then, thank you for your hard work. It's getting a bit late, Sans can you escort y/n home?" "No, no! That wont be necessary!" You shirk back half a beat realizing you replied a little too loudly. "Its alright, please don't trouble yourselves, its quicker on my bike anyways." You continue but with a little more pep. Wingdings replies with a chuckle. "Alright, thank you once again and, have a good evening." "Thanks, you guys too!" you say as you close the door behind you.</p><p>You let out a sigh as you head down the hallway and out the door. As you unlock your bike you begin to smile again, your day could have ended really badly, but it didn't, so that's cause for celebration. That, and it feels like the skeleton brothers don't seem to completely hate you, so another win. As you mount your bike you feel a few drops of rain land on your head. better get going before it really comes down you decide. And with that you quickly pedal home.</p><p> </p><p>~~~</p><p> </p><p>Wingdings pov</p><p>"Ya shoulda seen it bro! She ducked under his knife and lunged right at em!" You listen intently while Sans laughs and recounts the incidences of todays delivery. "If it weren't fer the third guy she woulda gotten away too, package and all, just froze up at the sight of em." "Third guy?" You ask. "Yeah, I knew that she had a thing with 3's but it really didn't don onta me till today." Sans turns, scratches his head and continues. "I know you like ur tests but I think she earned my trust." Sans sighs and turns back to you. "Or at least enough for deliveries" You shake your head in disbelief. "I only hired the one, but him having more than one accomplice makes sense. It seems we both underestimated her. But still an oversight on my part, i..." Your words are cut off as you notice Sans looking at you in empty socketed surprise. </p><p>It angers you a bit that your brother reacted to harshly to you making a minor misstep so you lash out a little at him. "Although.... I am surprised sans, you talk about the girls exploits so passionately, did she perhaps happen to charm you?" You grin as you watch Sans face scrunch, and his smile fade. "I like a good fight as much as any otha' guy, but she's not my type. At all." Sans scoffs and continues his now serious tone. "I prefer my gals to actually look like gals fer one." You chuckle a little. "Alright, alright brother." You reply and put up your hands in mock surrender. "With your recommendation I think it's unnecessary to watch over her any more. Although, I'd like to have the humans schedule, I have to admit, I'm interested in the journals she keeps." Sans chuckles and reply's. "Sure thing bro, gotta warn ya though, it gets to be some pretty dry slumber party shit. But, any info is good info I guess." Sans straightens his jacket and continues. "Well if that's everythin', I got tomorrow off and i'm makin' the best of it, if ya need me I'll be at Grillbyz." You nod your head and Sans is gone in a light puff of red smoke. You lean your head on your hand and roll a pen in between your fingers. Humans make it almost too easy.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry that this chapter was a bit smaller but any more and it would have felt like filler :3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Soooooo what did ya think?? comment below!</p><p>Ps. Moving outta betta so no more big changes to chapters~</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>